miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MiraculumChatNoir/Q
Zuza: Ehh... Trochę to trwało (trochę długo), ale w końcu postanowiłam odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Jakoś irytował mnie ten nieuzupełniony wpis. Adrien: A to nie miał być dzień wolny od pracy? No wiesz gril i te sprawy. Zuza: Masz Mari na kolanach? Masz, więc nie marudź. Na czym my to... A no tak. Sakura mogłabyś? Sakura: Oni mnie chyba nie znają. Zuza: Oh w takim razie to moje Kwamii. No czytaj Saku, nie wstydź się. Sakura: Zgoda. A więc skąd czerpiesz pomysły na opowiadanie? Will: *parska tłumionym śmiechem* Zuza: *mierzy go groźnym spojrzeniem* Coś ci nie pasuje? Will: Przecież ty wszystko piszesz na totalnym spontanie. Dopiero siadając do pisania myślisz nad tym co będzie dalej. Zuza: No racja. I jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało na najlepsze pomysły wpadam w wannie, albo podczas snu. W sensie, że śnią mi się takie rzeczy. Will: Mam rozumieć, że śnisz o mnie? Ała! Za co to, Viv?! Vivian: Masz dziewczyne. Muszę ci o tym przypominać? Sakura: No dobrze, cookie zadała więcej pytań. Pisanie to twoje hobby czy pasja? Zuza: Zdecydowanie pasja, chodź nie wiąże z nią swojej przyszłości, tak samo jak z rysowaniem. Marinette: A szkoda. Sakura: Kim chcesz być w przyszłości? Zuza: O Yato, nie mam pojęcia. Zastanawiam się nad architektem wnętrz i zieleni. Kuroko: *pojawia się obok autorki* Będziesz projektować ogrody. Zuza: Kyaaa!! Tetsu-kun nie strasz! Kuroko: *tuli się do jej pleców* Udawaj, że mnie tu nie ma. Will jest na kimś wzorowany czy to zwykły OC-ek? Will: *patrzy wyczekująco* Zuza: Uwielbiam połączenie ciemnych włosów z błękitnymi oczami. Do tego jeszcze białe uszka i zakochałam się w nowej postaci. Właściwie to na początku miał mieć niebieskie oczy tak jak postać Willa z Diabelskich Maszyn, na której był wzorowany, jednak musiał byc w czymś podobny do Adriena. Ale jak widzicie imię zachował po nim. Kuroko: Swoją drogą, jest to świetna seria książek. Tak samo jak Dary Anioła tej samej autorki. Vivian: Uwaga, audycja zawiera lokowanie produktu. Sakura: No już, mamy jeszcze sporo pytań. Masz jakieś zwirzątko? Zuza: *przynosi rudą świnkę morską w czarne paski* To jest... Koleżanka nazywa go Tygrys, moja babcia Stefan, ciocia - Ogórek, a ja wołam na niego po prostu świnia. Wybór należy do was. Kuroko: Jestem twoją muzą kochanie? Zuza: Tak, ale nie w tym wypadku. Inspiracją może być dla mnie wszystko, a zwłaszcza muzyka, książki i oczywiście grupka zakręconych osóbek, nazywanych moimi przyjaciółmi. Will: Kitty prosi o pochwalenie się wakacjami. Zuza: Zeszłymi czy tymi co będą teraz? Will: *wzrusza ramionami* Zuza: Zeszłe wakacje spędziłam nad morzem, a potem z dziadkami pojechałam na półtorej miesiąca na wieś. W tym roku lecę do Londynu, a potem zostaje u siebie. Liczę na wakacyjne odpały z moim znajomymi. Kuroko: Masz ulubione anime? *patrzy znacząco* Zuza: *tuli chłopaka* Uwielbiam wiele anime. Kuroshitsuji, Haikyuu, Noragami, Tokyo Ghoul i wiele innych, jednak pierwsze miejsce w moim Otaku-serduszku zajmuje Kuroko no Basket. W końcu kochanków jest dużo, ale mąż jest tylko jeden. *puszcza oczko* Kuroko: *całuje autorkę w policzek* Marinette: Masz jakieś inne hobby niż pisanie? Adrien: Oczywiście, że ma. Jeżeli do hobby zaliczacie bycie Otaku i Ya... *nieartykułowany bełkot* Zuza: *zasłania usta Adriena dłonią* Uwielbiam rysować i nieskromnie przyznam, że idzie mi to lepiej niż to, co wrzuciłam tutaj. Wtedy jeszcze nie bardzo przyglądałam się do rozwoju własnych umiejętności. A teraz dla odmiany ktoś inny. Will ile miałaś dziewczyn? Will: Spotykałem się z... Och trochę ich było, ale oficjalnie Viv jest moją trzecią dziewczyną. Reszta to pojedyncze epizody lub kilka randek, nic więcej. Vivian: I tak ma zostać. *mruczy tuląc swojego chłopaka* Sakura: Vivian lubisz miodek? Vivian: Nie. Wszyscy: *rzucają dziwne spojrzenie* Vivian: Spokojnie, żartowałam sobie. Najbardziej lubię lipowy. Sakura: Zu-san lubisz kotki? Adrien: *patrzy wyczekująco* Zuza: Oczywiście, ale... Apsik! Przepraszam was na chwile. *wchodzi do domu* *słychać stłumiony krzyk* Ciel: Sebastian! Przecież wiesz, że mam uczulenie! Zuza: Spoko Ciel, ja też. Chodź, weźmiemy tabletki. Will: No właśnie. Zuza kocha koty, ale ma alergię. Plagg: A na co ona nie ma uczulenia? Tikki: Na przykład na ser. Jak cię karmi to nie narzekasz. Sakura: Zuzia woli Czarnego Kota czy Biedronkę? Kuroko: Zu-san woli mnie, to oczywiste. *ciche siorbanie waniliowego shejka* *gdzieś w ciemnym zakamarku pokoju autorki* Zuza: *szept* Nie mów Mari, ale wole czarnego kota. Jest uroczy i ma zajebi**y charakter. *wychodzi na podwórko* Zuza: Jest coś jeszcze? Sakura: Emm... Tak. Czemu twoje serie są zawieszone?? Wszyscy: *robią maślane oczka i miny na zbitego psa* Zuza: Ehh... Znudziłam się. Jakby nie było nie jestem już takim dzieckiem i znudziłam się Miraculum. Nie chcę teraz kończyć Sekwencji, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej zabiłabym wszystkich. Zamierzam jednak skończyć Jeden Dzień i może pomyśle o powrocie. Wszyscy: *tulą autorkę* Zuza: Na dzisiaj to tyle. Przepraszam za nieobecność i liczę, że wytrwam w zakończeniu tych książek. *macha na pożegnanie* Wszyscy: *machają razem z autorką* Sebastian: Grill gotowy, panienko. Zuza: Dzięki Sebastian! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach